


December writing challenge - The Library of Dumbledore's Army

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Out of Character, Severus Snape Lives, Writing prompts challenge, fluffly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: A series of 31 drabbles between two characters.The rules:The goal is to write a fic for each of these prompts, one prompt per fic!The theme is December/ Winter/ Christmas!You can use any pairing or gen or setting, but it MUST be Harry Potter related (no crossovers). Original characters are okay as long as they ARE NOT the main characters!Try to keep it winter related?At least 100 words for each, but make them as long as you want!





	1. All dressed up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This story is a gift to Ninshadow. She inspired me to write. It had been years since I last wrote anything, but with her prompts, there are stories flowing back to me. Thank you for your help and support even if I write about ships that you don't like, you still support me and read my stuff!

She looked one last time in the mirror. She had chosen carefully her dress, it was gold. Her accessories were green. Her high heels so high that she had to use a cushioning charm on them. She didn’t want to use a makeup, so she used only a little lipstick and some eye-liner. The dress was long, almost covering the entirety of the shoes. She felt pretty for the first time in a few weeks, she had a date, she was all dressed up for him. He had been her teenage crush and now, five years after the war, he invited her to a date in a fancy restaurant. She couldn’t wait to see him.


	2. All the sparkles

All the sparkles in the world couldn’t beat the ones in her eyes. She was no more a teenage girl, she had now a more definite body, with all the curve at the good places. She seemed happy and accomplished. He wouldn’t have seen it any other way with her determination. He didn’t know why he had invited her, but he did. He had been so shocked when he had seen her after all those years. Her smile had been his weakness then, now, the sparkles in her eyes were making his knees weak. He saw her approach the table, he smiled. He knew deep inside that everything would be ok.


	3. Before and after

He used to be brooding and mean all the time, but today, he stood up when she arrived, pulled her chair and smile. He complimented her, asking her how was her day. He listened to her intently, asking appropriate questions at the most appropriate time. 

She used to always speak out of time, asked annoying questions, answered his questions even when it was not her turn. Today, she smiled at him, sharing her experiment with him, asking his advice, she was charming him without even doing anything.

Today, their past was just that, past. They enjoyed being with each other, smiling and laughing.


	4. Believe

For the first time in so many years, he believed. He believe that he wasn’t doomed to spend the eternity alone, he believe that there is people around him that will accept him as he is. The longer he was speaking with the witch, the more he believed. 

For the first time in five years, she was able to believe. She believed that not all relationship are the same, that she wouldn’t have to diminish her passion or her interests. She wouldn’t have to adapt her speech to a simpleton. 

On this mysterious evening, the snow seemed more brilliant than ever, maybe if they believed enough, their wish would come true?


	5. Blessing

The date went well into the night, they dance like they had forgotten how to stand still. Her face was an epic picture of pure excitement. His was pure blissness. When they walked to the apparition point, they saw a unannounced shower of shooting stars. It was like the universe was giving them its blessings. He putted his left arm around her shoulders, looking her straight into the eyes before he kissed her sweetly. She melted into the kiss, deepening it, adding some passion. Soon they found themselves in a dilemma, where they to go to her place or his?


	6. Celebrate

"Everyone wants me there at the celebration,” a smile painted on her face and a glass of wine in her hand. “I love them all, I do, but all I want is to lie naked with you beneath a warm duvet and listen to the beating of your heart. These achievements take so much out of me and you're the only one who gives back what I need."

He simply chuckled. “You forget that I am also required to assist to those celebrations. Maybe we could spice things up by showing together?”

For a good five minutes they laughed at the idea, but then she stared at him and said it would be her pleasure to be seen at his side.


	7. Countdown

The countdown for their fifth date started had started. Only fifteen minutes left before she was to see him again. She’d been so lost in constructing scenarios for the evening ahead that she’s surprised to see how far she’s come. Their first date was sweet and passionate, leading to their second date the following day. The third and fourth date where spent in their respective home to enjoy a more carnal attraction, for the fifth, they were going to lunch in a small coffee in London. 

There's nothing slick about it, no fancy fonts or white etching upon the glass. You could pick the whole thing up and send it back thirty years and it wouldn't look out of place. There aren't any tables with fancy umbrellas, just the uneven pavement baring the cracks of age. Despite the hour, jazz can be heard from outside. How she loves the music that reaches to her soul. 

But she isn’t here to sit in front the musicians, she is here to see him. He’ll already be there, looking like he’s been stood up, but in fact she was right on time. 

Suddenly, all her preparations flee her mind like scared children, her brain feels full of static like an old television set that’s lost the signal. She stops in front of the door. She take a deep breathe and push the door. She smiles, she knows that her future is in there, with him.


	8. Cozy

The coffee shop wasn’t too bad, it was almost cozy, but they didn’t stay there long enough to bother with it. Once they had greet each other, the ordered their coffee and went walking. 

The sidewalks were smooth grey stones, joined with such precision that the joins were almost invisible. The morning light struggled through the murky cloud, but even in its weakness it was enough to blind. The air was of course cold, but she wore a good scarf and coat. Her hands on the counterparts were freezing.

“Silly girl, come here, I’ll heat your hands.” 

She immediately gave him her hands and smiled. She looked in his eyes and lost herself. They were warm, cozy and beautiful. She loved the depth she found in them. She would never forget them.

“Witch, stop staring at me and answer me, do you want to go home?”

“I would love it, but only if you come home with me,” she answered with a small tempting smile.

He smiled and apparated them away immediately.


	9. Handmade

The draught of peace is a complicated enough potion, but making it for someone you care about, can be nerve wracking. At least it would, had he not been Severus Snape, potion master. He was brewing it for a very special lady. He wanted to show her his appreciation of their time together by gifting her a handmade gift. He knew she had some mild anxiety left from the war, and wanted to help her in case of a crisis like at the last ministry mandatory event. So he thought that in order to celebrate their first month together, he could offer her this potion. He even went so far as to find the perfect mix of ingredients to give it a personal aroma of strawberry and vanilla; it was the scent of her shampoo, so he hoped she would like it.


	10. In my mug

“Severus? What a wonderful surprise,” she exclaimed. “Had I knew you were coming, I would have dress a little more.”

“You always look wonderful, dear. There was no need to tell you.”

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. When they came out, reaching for a breath, she was smiling. “Do you want anything to drink,” she smiled, he was so thoughtful?

She nodded and went to sit on the couch. A few minutes after, he came back with three mugs. Two of them were filled with hot cocoa, the third had a clear liquid in it, but the mug was not full, maybe just an eighth of it. He gave her the third one to start.

“What is in my mug?”

“It is a gift I brewed you, but I want you to test the taste and the effect while feeling comfortable.”

She took a small breath, a gift, for her? How could he be so sweet? She took a sip. It tasted as vanilla and strawberry, it was very good, so she drank the rest.

It didn’t take much longer before she realised that she was feeling at peace. That is when she was able to thank him properly for the gift, she knew she would cherish it very muc.


	11. In the mail

Severus woke up early this morning. He was fixing his breakfast when the owl began to rattle the window. When finally the offensive owl was finally gone, he finish his tea and watch what was in the mail for the day. Today, he received a card. 

It was mysterious, but he recognized the writing, he would recognizes it anywhere.

“Dear Severus,

It will always be a mystery to me how we came together, but I can’t go back to not have you in my life, please be ready at 7 p.m. I’ll pick you up.

Yours now and for always”


	12. Movie time

At 7 p.m. sharp his love was apparating in his front yard. He looked at her tenderly, and went for a kiss. When they came for air, they were no longer in his yard, but in London. 

“Love, where are you bringing me?”

“Well, Severus, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I was to tell you now, would it? Anyway we are almost there.”

He look around only to see a movie theater. It has been so long since he last went to one. 

“What are we going to see?”

“Well I thought we could go for something romantic, or very christmas time, but to be honest, I felt like a little action movie would be awesome. So we are going to see Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl,” she answered.

He nodded, took her hand and lead the way into the building.


	13. My favorite

Today was December 20th, he decided to visit Hermione earlier than usual.

The sweet autumnal fragrance that greeted him as he opened the door could only mean one thing - pumpkin pie! The air already tastes like dessert, sweet and spicy - cloves, cinnamon, nutmeg and ginger. This fragrance, like no other, sets his stomach to rumbling; the gurgles aren't cute background noises, instead they are more like a teenager with a new drum kit, energetic and commanding his attention. Either it was almost finished baking in the aga or else it was cooling on the counter. He is so distracted with the hunt that he fails to see her, still clad in her apron and a good portion of the ingredients, enter the kitchen. 

When he does, he embrace her, “how did you know this was my favorite?”

She answered by a sweet kiss on his delicious lips.


	14. My playlist

Hermione and Severus found themselves enjoying the evening with a bottle or two of wine. They began to feel a little tipsy around ten o’clock that night. Suddenly, Hermione went to her music player and smiled. 

 

“Just wait and see what my playlist sounds like!”

 

Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around them. At first, they continue their chat, but eventually, they react to the beat. The music always speaks to them in some manner. A lively tempo can lift them, elevate the spirit, or move them to dance, whilst a slow one can relax the mood.

 

The slow tempo that finally came on gets the best of Severus and he invited her to dance. She melts in his embrace and dance until their legs brought them to the bedroom where the passionate movement of the dance changed to a totally different way to show their love to each other.

  
  



	15. My View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an exception to the others as its was written from Severus Snape point of view.

* * *

 

**Severus Snape Point of View**

 

Alluringly, she would blink her eyes from time to time, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. My god, her eyes were simply spellbinding. Her left eye was a rapturous shade of chocolate, much more appealing than my black eyes, and hazel sphere orbited in her right eye. Each one held a coruscate gleam that enhanced their beauty. Her seraph's ears were pierced by golden hoops that were concealed by caramel-coloured waves, enhanced by highlights of blonde and red.

 

“I can’t believe the view you let me have of you, you are the prettiest witch I ever saw.”

 

The blush crept on her cheeks and she kissed me.

  
  



	16. On my desk

**Back to normal third person pov**

 

“Please sweetheart, can you look on my desk, the invite should be there?”

 

Severus looked in the general direction of the desk, seeing how messy it was, he didn’t even want to begin looking there. So he looked back to the bedroom where Hermione was. 

 

“Witch, you can’t expect me to find something on it, but what did you think, are you a witch or not? Accio Hermione’s invitation”

 

With a whooshing sound, the invitation went straight to his waiting hands. Alas, the papers that were over it went to the floor, creating an even bigger mess than before. She really needed to get a new classification system, maybe he would help her in the morning, but tonight, they were invited to the Potters Yule Ball and he intended to make it a night to remember!


	17. PJ's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specially for you @ninshadow! 
> 
> Just a tiny bit of Drarry, just for you!

* * *

The Yule ball was once again very successful. The Potters had shined through the night, helped with the Malfoys. Harry and Draco were once again holding up to their standards; classy and totally fun.

The theme this year was PJ’s. It was funny how some witch thought it meant slutty, seriously, how could they wore this kind of négligé out of their house. At least, Draco had thought of it and gave them bathrobe with sticking charm. Harry never left Draco’s side and everyone was able to see the happiness in their eyes.

The little Hunter Potter-Malfoy was as cheery as ever. He turned two years old a few weeks prior. Hunter was the biological son of Harry, from a time where he didn’t acknowledge the fact that he was gay. The mother passed away giving birth, but Harry loved the little one and Draco adopted the young boy a few months after they got together.

Hermione always longed for a baby, but she never spoke of it with Severus. They had been dating for a while on and off, but now they were steady and it was known very publicly that they were on for the long run together. Still, she was scared that he would say he didn’t want kids, so for the moment she was enjoying her nephew and spoiling him like Draco was when he was a youngster.


End file.
